


The Botanistress

by Lamshire



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Lions Arch, M/M, Plant Folk Shenanigans, Some Plot Spoilers, Some Salad People Loving, The Logistics of Growing Plant Armour, Trust Me I'm an Engineer, Two Commanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamshire/pseuds/Lamshire
Summary: Terabellum awoke with a passion for fashion and she plans to put Sylvari culture on the map.Drabbles about running a little tailor shop over the span of seven years.





	1. 1324 AE

**Author's Note:**

> Just following the life of my fashionista in little snippets.
> 
> Restricted to 100 words per scene, no more no less.
> 
> This one doesn't have a set schedule, I'll just be uploading them when I think of them.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Firstborn Trahearne!” 

He stops his stride and looks down. Her armour bears a striking resemblance to Caithe’s except for its vibrant unnatural colours.

“My name is Terabellum. I’ll be setting up shop here from now on and I would be honoured if you could bless it with a leaf from your head.”

“Excuse me, I must be heading to the docks. The boat to Claw Island will be—“ he blinks, “I’m sorry, did you say a leaf?”

She holds out her hand expectantly and he aquienses, leaving the strange woman to plant it in a small pot by her desk.

 

——— 

 

“Do I have to water it?”

Terabellum raises an elegant eyebrow at the man.

“Don’t be silly! I’ve grown them from Sylvari parts, these aren’t ordinary flowers I’ve just sown in.”

The human nods appreciatively at the stunning tuxedo adorned with shimmering, iridescent petals. He strokes the leaves between his fingers mesmerised. She breaks him out of his reverie with an impish cough.

“You will have to leave it in the sunlight for a couple hours a day though.”

“Ha! Good one!”  
His laughter grinds to a halt when he stares at her straight face and realises she isn’t joking.

 

——— 

 

“Oh I just know you’ll be the belle of the ball!”

The woman stares skeptically at her reflection. The dress is form-fitting, tapering down to her ankles tastefully and the fabric is soft like she’s wrapped in roses but the branches twisting around her seem a bit rudimentary. Terabellum senses her dubiety.

“You want to know my favourite part about being Sylvari?”  
She drapes a cloak over the mirror, propping it with a pole. In darkness the dress transforms; buds unfurl releasing bright spores and the woman is bathed in a warm, beautiful glow.

“We’re absolutely _radiant_ in the night!”

 

——— 

 

“This is just a bunch of sticks! Did you flunk out of Dynamics?” 

The Asuran gives her a haughty glare, pointing at the exquisite wooden broach adorning his chest. A cheeky smile plasters on her face as he grumbles to himself.

“The College will take in just about anyone these days— “ 

Terabellum whips out a pistol and fires. The Asura is flung away and he sits up completely flummoxed at the thick vines curling protectively from the broach. The crushed bullet slides off the root with nary a dent.

“Passed with flying colours actually!”  
She replies with a proud lilt.

——— 

 

“Are you sure about this?”

“It’ll be fine! Trust me!”

The Charr stands perfectly still. Terabellum gives him an assuring thumbs up, aiming the mortar and shooting the missile with a _fwoomp_. The explosion ripples across Trader’s Forum to the surprise of absolutely no one at this point. She runs up to the man as he slaps the soot out of his ears.

“Well singe my whiskers, not a single scratch on me! I’ll take it!” 

He roars with unhinged laughter as she quietly pats the fires from his scorched behind, making note to take into account tails next time.


	2. 1325 AE

“Good day, ma’am!” 

Terabellum looks up from her workbench to the saluting Sylvari in golden armour, the lion emblem on her chest polished and new. 

“I’ve been assigned to patrol these markets from here on out.” 

Her stance is rigid, disciplined but her awkward, upturned smile gives her nerves away. Her greenish glow flushes faintly as her eyes flicker under her gaze. How adorable.

“Tell me, sheriff.” Terabellum leans against the table, “Do you introduce yourself to all the merchants or just the cute ones?” 

She resumes work on her designs, humming to the tune of the Lionguard’s flustered sputtering.

 

——— 

 

“I fear this gown may be too delicate for a moot, little one.”

The Norn eyes herself in the mirror; the long flowing petals fit her comfortably, leaves nestled across her shoulders like warm furs. She starts tugging off the dress carefully too afraid of tearing the soft fabric but Terabellum steps in.

“They say the best roses also have the toughest thorns, darling.” 

She still looks unconvinced until she feels the cold splash of water hit her across the chest and marvels as the liquid slides off the dress unscathed.

“Mine just also happen to flourish in the rain.”

 

——— 

 

“We breed the finest mail carrier pigeons this side of Tyria! A must for any respectable business.”

Terabellum nods as the Asuran salesman boasts. She takes a gander at the selection; gleaming plumage, dignified form— each more boring than the last. 

“What about that one?”

She points to the plump, patchy feathered pigeon pecking ravenously at a bread roll. The salesman looks down with disdain at the cage labeled ‘Peyote’.

“You don’t want that one. I’ve been trying to get rid of her since the day she hatched! How she gets out and into the pantry is beyon—” 

“She’s perfect.”

 

——— 

 

“It’s all your fault!”

A man stumbles into the shop, face flushed and reeking of ale. Terabellum stands calm.

“My woman left me for a man wearing your dragon-damned suit!”

He makes to charge but falls flat on his face, golden armour pressing him to the ground. 

“Sheriff! So good of you to _drop in_.” She winks, scooping Peyote pecking at his scalp.

The Lionguard bows, hoisting the drunkard over her shoulder with ease.

“Sorry for the disturbance, ma’am.”

“Please.” She smiles sweetly, “Call me Tera.”

She looks down, glow flaring across her cheek and replies, “Then...call me Lani.”

 

——— 

 

“I’ve been told the suits here are quite stunning.”

The smell of honeysuckle wafts through tearing Terabellum away from her sketches to the tall Sylvari by the door, his dark branches sprout red-yellow blossoms giving him an elegant, ethereal glow. 

“What kind of suit are you after, sir?”

“Derevo.” He corrects, elaborating with a mischievous glint, “I’m after something stylish that can hold an absurd amount of firecrackers.”

“That can certainly be arranged.” She reels back a giggle, composing herself.

“And would you consider Canthan jades acceptable payment? I’m afraid exploration doesn’t offer much gold.”

She does laugh at that.

 

———

 

Terabellum is pleased with herself this Fool’s Festival, handing out Peyote-shaped hats to the children running around Lion’s Arch only to have them gasp as the real one squawks from atop her head. She spots another person in the square; Derevo in a perfectly tailored suit handing out firecrackers on a string from a seemingly endless supply in his pockets. 

“Lucky last for a lucky lady.” Derevo hands one to Terabellum with a wink.

Without warning the mesmer snaps his fingers and the crackers pop! An abundance of creatures burst from the smoke chasing down the squealing children.

“April Fools!”

 

———

 

“That was so much fun!”

She recognises the woman as Magister Sieran. 

“We saved those explorers and got the dwarven artifacts! I couldn’t have asked for a better first day for you two!”

There’s a pressure Terabellum feels as the other Sylvari enter the shop, their presence demanding like a torrent of wind. _Valiants._

“I want to commemorate today with something special.”

“I have just the thing.” She wraps a small vine around Sieran’s wrist, the bud in its center glows white like the Magister’s. Terabellum brandishes two more from the jewellery box, “They shine when they’re together.”

“Just cherry!”

 

———

 

“Derevo, darling, I’ve noticed something peculiar.”

He hums for her to continue, looking over suit samples with Peyote nestled atop his branches.

“Lately your trading goods have been rather…” Terabellum picks up the relic, “Orrian in nature.” 

Derevo flinches like he’s been caught red-handed. She smirks, “Something catch your fancy?”

“Someone.” He sighs, yellow glow flushing bright, “He’s...like a rock unflinching in the turbulent sea. I find myself drawn to his side more than I’d like to admit.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it bad, dear brother.” She steals a glance at Lani making her rounds, “You and me both.”

 

———

 

“Gerberas.”

Lani turns to the tailor framing her with the lines of her fingers.

“Gerberas represent strength and honour.” Terabellum muses, “They’d look ravishing on you.”

Lani knows nothing of the language of flowers but her stomach does an odd flip all the same. “What about you?”

She catches the slight shift of Terabellum’s leaves that open and dip _low_ , revealing her long elegant neck, her branches twining so beautifully down her gorgeous freckled face. She can only hope her glow stays inconspicuous as the tailor’s blue eyes lock with hers and she answers in a criminally sultry voice,

“Gloxinias.” 

 

———

 

“You’ve made quite a name for yourself.”

She lowers the flamethrower, “For my stylish, fire-resistant gowns I hope.”

Trahearne chuckles, eyes drawn to the chest piece growing in a pot.  
“Did you really make that from just my leaf?”

“It was simple really— just a bit of alchemy and asuran bio-tech.”

Terabellum snaps the piece on him. A perfect fit.

“We could use someone with your skills; I’m building a coalition to fight against Zhaitan.”

Her eyes sparkle exuberantly as she sighs in dramatic fashion.

“I suppose fighting an Elder Dragon is a good enough cause to close up shop!”

 

———

 

“He’s been in that water temple for too long.”

“Commander Raikin is a fantastic swimmer, is that not why he was tasked with exploring it? Or do you have such little faith in my armour?”  
Terabellum teases, watching Commander Lyra’s tense form by the workstation window.  
Lyra remains quiet staring at the sea.

She looks at the vine wrapped around Lyra’s wrist, the center bud glowing while the two beside it are dim. It will never be a full set again.

Terabellum wraps a comforting arm over Lyra’s shoulders and reminds herself to send word to Lani when she can. 

 

———

 

“Tera! You’ve got mail!”

She looks up at the Pact officer handing out envelopes and finds a secluded corner of the workshop to unfurl the letter. She picks up a Gloxinia, dried and pressed, from inside before reading the neat handwriting:

_Derevo lent me a book. It was love at first sight for me too. Please come home safe._

Terabellum can’t help the squeal that rips from her throat, not paying any mind to the curious glances from her fellow soldiers. She folds the letter into her breast pocket and weaves the flower into her branches, resuming her work reinvigorated.

 

———

 

News of Zhaitan’s defeat spread throughout Tyria.

Terabellum returns to the shop and is immediately bombarded by a blur of teal and gold.

“I didn’t know when you’d be back! Peyo’s been watching the shop— I’ve been doing that too you know since it’s my job— but I can’t say the same for your pantry I’m sorry I really tried to— “

Terabellum grabs her by the waist and leans down, bringing their lips together in a longing kiss effectively silencing her with a surprised yelp. They part slowly and she presses her forehead onto Lani’s.

“It’s good to be home.”


	3. 1326 AE

“Ever since I purged Zhaitan’s death magic I’ve been feeling stronger...like my own magic has gotten more potent.”

Terabellum nods as Lyra explains, inspecting her armour miraculously frozen solid. She taps at a shoulderguard and hums curiously as it shatters like paper-thin glass.

“How did you say this happened?”

The Commander manages to look embarrassed, scratching her head as more parts of her amour crumble off.

“I sneezed.”

“Yes I— what?” She blinks not quite sure she heard correctly. The necromancer stares back with absolute seriousness.

“Right. Well let’s get you a replacement before you freeze the entire shop!”

 

———

 

“Thank you for this, I know how busy you must be with the festival coming up.”

Terebellum shushes the man. “Anything for my favourite customer! What’ll it be this time, dearest brother Derevo?”

He plucks a flower from his branches and another from his pocket. 

“Nothing crazy, just two regular suits. I’m bringing along...a date.”

She would recognise this worn, matte-white leaf anywhere.

“YOU’RE BRINGING MARSHA— “  
He clutches her mouth, glowing profusely.

“It took a lot of convincing to get him to come so please be discreet.”

She nods enthusiastically making sure to ask Commander Lyra for details later.

 

———

 

“Your talents are wasted on frivolous clothes.”

The towering blue Sylvari inspects the mannequins with piercing magenta eyes. His presence unnerves the customers but Terabellum is familiar with this particular Pact soldier.

“You wouldn’t say that if you tried one, Tekotes.” She laughs at his displeased expression, “I still grow armour if you’d like.”

“The commanders were quite partial to them.” He reminisces, casually pulling out an empty hilt, “I wonder how they would fare against my latest invention.” 

The blade thrums to life as the patrons shriek. Terabellum gives him a wicked grin.  
“Only one way to find out!”

 

———

 

“Dragon Bash is coming soon.”

Terabellum looks up at the fidgeting Lionguard by the door then down to the Canthan style dress she’s sewing and raises a curious brow, “Yes I’m aware, love.”

Lani notices the dragon themed decor of the shop and continues less confidently, “Ah yes um, well...I’ll be patrolling the festival perimeters.” she lets the rest spill out of her mouth quickly, “Do you want to come with me?” 

“You want me to...go on patrol with you?” She relishes the flare of Lani’s glow as she mumbles,

“That’s not what I meant...”

“I’d love to.” 

 

———

 

“I think there’s still spots open for the next Dragon Ball!”

Terabellum chuckles at Lani’s enthusiasm, letting the Lionguard pull her along like an excited puppy eager to get to the battle arena until something catches her eye. Two tailored suits; adorned with red-yellow blossoms and matte-white leaves, worn by two Sylvari she’s never seen before. As if he could feel her stare, one of them turns, locks eyes and gives her a salacious wink. She can’t help the goofy grin plastered on her when Lani gives her a confused look and thinks about the brilliance of the mesmeric arts.

 

———

 

“I heard about the effigy explosion.”

Terabellum sips on her tea. All this nonsense has sent the Lionguard in a frenzy, shops were forced to close temporarily and she hasn’t seen Lani in days.

“Are you and the Marshal alright?” She asks Derevo who looks equally as low-spirited.

“We weren’t there for the ceremony,” Derevo strokes Peyote comfortingly, “and I don’t want to add this to his plate. He’s already so busy with the Pact, I was barely able to steal him away for a day.”

She grasps his hand and wonders if this heaviness is from him or herself.

 

———

 

Terabellum refills his cup with the warm brew and focuses on happier times.

“You never did tell me how you two met.”

Derevo breathes in the sweet, herbal scent and thinks back.

“I explored the ruins of Arah for a time. One day when an undead minion caught me off-guard, he appeared.” He smiles into his cup, “Before I could strike, Trahearne kicked it right in its rotten face, grabbed my hand and _ran._ His hand was trembling so much in mine and yet he still came to my aid.”

She beams, recalling a similar memory not so long ago.

 

———

 

“Isn’t this illegal?”

When Terabellum invited her out on her day off, Lani had no idea it would be to peruse the black market Bazaar of the Four Winds. She sticks close to the tailor, eyeing the vendors suspiciously, “How did you even find this place?”

“Don’t be silly, dearheart! Where else would I get bolts of Damask at this price?” Terabellum quips as she scours the goods, “Did you forget Lion’s Arch is a pirate haven?”

Come to think of it Lani does spot a number of familiar faces, other merchants from the Trader’s Forum sheepishly staring back.

“Oh.”

 

———

 

A falcon sits by the shop’s window, its golden feathers shimmer obnoxiously in the sunlight. Peyote squints at the offending bird. The falcon scoffs, tilting its beak up and pointedly ignoring the plump pigeon below. She will have none of that.

Terabellum’s ears twitch erratically as the ruckus gets increasingly louder until she sees Peyote flapping in, hauling a disgruntled falcon by the leather strap. 

“Play nice, Peyo.” 

The pigeon drops the bird flat, its feathers thoroughly ruffled. The falcon makes a swift exit as Peyote gives chase. Terabellum opens the letter and finds an invitation to the Queen’s Jubilee.

 

———

 

“He’s a nice guy, you know.”

Lani jolts and looks over at Terabellum handing out business cards in her backless, floral dress showing off her luminous spine. She glows bashfully, amazed that her beloved was even paying attention to her when she’s swarmed by a flock of potential customers. Lani resumes staring at Raikin’s flawless swordplay inside the Crown Pavilion Arena and sighs.

“He’s such an amazing warrior, it’s unfair that a commander even gets to participate.”

“Why don’t you go down there and even the score?”

Terabellum turns to her with a confident smile.

“I know he’ll be impressed.”

 

———

 

“He said he’d be willing to spar with me after the closing ceremony!”

Terabellum yelps as Lani runs up and tackles her, bouncing giddish in their embrace,  
“I’m happy for you, love.”

She spots Commander Lyra in the distance, walking hand in hand with Commander Raikin. The necromancer stops and looks over to them with a devilish smirk mouthing ‘She’s cute’. 

Terabellum smiles, holding on a little tighter and mouths back ‘She’s mine’.

After Lyra starts mimicking a fisherman reeling in a ‘great catch’, she bursts out laughing and decides they simply must set up a double date sometime soon. 

 

———

 

“What a pretty dress! Does it come in blood red?”

Terabellum glares defiantly as Scarlet Briar dances around her. 

“I don’t make it a habit to sell to criminals.”

“Oh, I like you!” The madwoman laughs, grabbing her by the chin, “Let’s hope your precious commanders can disarm the bombs before you’re all blown to smithereens.”

Lani charges in, she swipes at her with her blade before Scarlet blinks back inside the Pavilion. Her voice blares through the speakers, “Enjoying yourselves? I know I am.”

“Did she hurt you?” 

Terabellum rubs her sore jaw,

“Only with her poor fashion sense.”

 

———

 

“We're going to need an alternative. Maybe portals?”

Captain Thackery discusses strategy with the group but Terabellum notices the two commanders hatching a plan of their own. The two dash towards the Pavilion, Lyra leaps over the railing and Raikin follows suit. She watches in awe as Lyra spins, her shroud engulfing her staff, forming a scythe and impaling the gate, flash-freezing it before Raikin shatters the whole piece with his greatsword.

Terabellum was never on the Pact airships but watching them now felt like witnessing Zhaitan’s defeat all over again. She’s also relieved the armour stayed intact this time.

 

———

 

“Did you ever come across Ceara when you were at the College of Dynamics?”

“I think I would notice another Sylvari among Asurans, Commander.”  
She pats the stray cogs off of Lyra’s leaves, “Her time there was well before my own.”

“First the Molten Alliance then the Watchknights and the Aetherblades, now her steam abominations and the Toxic Alliance.”  
The room gets colder as the necromancer’s frustrations seep out, “Just what is her goal?”

“Whatever it is, darling, I hope you’ll stop her soon.”  
Terabellum responds, flicking the ice forming at the edge of her branches, 

“She’s terrible for business.”


End file.
